Her Choice
by Spicer's kitten
Summary: When Kimiko uses a new Shen Gong Wu she gains a servant. When her servant rescues her from Chase Young will she really want to leave? JackxKimiko ChasexKimiko
1. Chapter 1

Woo hoo ! My first Fanfic story. Yea, I'm sooo happy!

(chase comes in the room) What are so happy about?

Didn't you her me? Its my first story! Chase: Big deal. Who cares?

Awwww….that's his way of being nice. Thanks Chase! ( kisses him on the cheek)

Chase: Never do that again! Well… on with the story!

"**Her Choice"**

( Xiaolin Temple in the morning )

"Kimiko please pass the rice." Yawned a sleepy Clay. "Kids, a new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!" Said a green dragon slithering into the room. "Hmmmm….lets see what we got here(takes out the scroll) It's the….

Heart harp!" "Ooooooo this is a most interesting shen gong wu. It says here that if you play the music for someone they will become your slave!" Spoke the odd, little, yellow boy, grabbing the scroll from Dojo. "Well then what's the problem? Let's go get it already!"

(The Evil Lair of Jack Spicer)

"Jack! A new shen gong wu has just revealed itself" Shrieked the old Haylin witch, Wuya. Jack now stared at Wuya waiting to hear what it was. "Sooooo…. what is it?" Jack was becoming impatient. " It's the…. Heart Harp! Whoever plays it to someone else will get the person as a complete slave!" Screamed Wuya. Jack was now completely bored. "Why do we need a Shen gong wu that makes people fall in Love?" "Argh! Insolent boy! If you had been paying attention to me you would know that it does not make people fall in love, It makes people be slaves for the user!" Wuya had had it with this boy. "Oh…." Jack was smiling " That means that I can use it to take over the world .Ok lets go!"

( New Hampshire, on Dojo )

Omi looked around completely amazed. "ooooo, Kimiko where are we?" "Uh, new Hampshire" She was playing one of her handheld video games. "Kids we're here!" said Dojo excitedly. "Its right up that hill." As all four monks were looking for the Heart Harp a familiar voice was laughing at them. "MWAHAHAHA! The Heart Harp now belongs to Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius!" Kimiko turned around to find Jack holding the Harp. "Not if I can help it, Shard of Lightning!" As Kimiko ran to Jack she tripped and grabbed the Harp. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" "Name your game, Spicer!" Now Kimiko was angry. If she hadn't tripped she would have tackled Jack and got the Harp. "A race town that hill. My Jetbootsu against your third arm sash!" Jack grinned. He new his Jetbootsu were way better than her third arm sash.

"Ok Spicer, I accept!" "Lets go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

As the ground began to shake, the floor disappeared and all that was left were two strips of land. One for Kimiko and one for Jack.

"GONG Y TEMPI!"

"Jetbootsu!" Instantly Jack was flying at warp speed to the Harp. "Argh! Third arm sash!" Kimko was so caught up in winning that she tripped over the sash. As Kimiko wobbled she fell off the side. "Crud! Help!" Instantly Jack heard her scream and used the Jetbootsu to save her. "J…..Jack?" Kimiko was in shock. "Uhhhh….Ummm…"

Jack's face turned as red as an apple as he put her down. Since Jack was just standing there blushing and twiddling his thumbs Kimiko made a mad dash for the Heart Harp.

When Jack finally snapped out of it, it was to late. She had won. As the setting changed back to normal, everyone congratulated her. Well except for Jack, who was getting yelled at by Wuya. "So try it out kimi!" "Ok, Heart Harp!" As Kimko played the Harp she suddenly realized that Jack was smiling at her. "Great job in the Showdown, Kimiko. You sure did teach me a lesson!" Jack said it so happily that it scared everyone, even Wuya. "Uhhhh…Thanks?" said Kimko very confused. "Come on kids, lets go! Its almost dinner!" shouted Dojo.

"Yeah, lets go get some grub!" said Clay rubbing his stomach.

As Dojo grew larger all the kids jumped on, even Jack! "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Snapped Dojo. "Uhhhh, just making sure Kimiko will be ok on the ride back…" Kimiko just rolled her eyes and thought "_This is going to be a loooooooong _r_ide."_

Ohmygosh! I finished my first chapter! This calls for a celebration! Who wants pudding cups?

Chase: Will you ever just be quiet?

Nope! Well I hope you guys liked my first chapter. I swear the other chapters will be even better!

Thanks Spicer's kitten


	2. Chapter 2

Yay ! My second chapter already! I still can't believe I had time to write, I had so much homework.

Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys made my day!

Chase: But there were only like 3 reviews! How can you possibly be happy?

Grrrr…..Not the point! ( hits Chase on the head with a frying pan )

Opps…must have slipped….Oh well. On with the story!

(Back at the temple)

"Master Fung! Master Fung! Kimiko won the Heart Harp!" Omi said, happily skipping around him.

"Is this true Kimiko?" Asked Master Fung raising an eyebrow. "Yes Master Fung…. But we have a tiny problem." Kimiko said smiling sheepishly. Just as Kimiko had said that Jack stepped into the room. "Yeah, Kimiko accidentally used the Heart Harp on Jack! Oops…. Sorry Kimi!" "That's ok, Rai…. So Master Fung, should he stay here?" "That is your choice Kimiko, not mine." And with that said Master Fung disappeared into another room. As everyone looked at Kimiko she slowly said, "Then he'll stay…"

Jack now very confused just sat on the ground waiting for someone to explain to him what was going on.

"Come on Jack, let's go." Kimiko said as she dragged him by the collar. "Where's Kimiko going? This is most confusing," said Omi scratching his big, yellow, head. "Don't know…now whose up for a game of soccer?" Asked Raimundo beginning to kick a soccer ball to clay.

(Outside in the garden)

"Well I guess you could stay in the spare room next to mine." Kimiko was beginning to wonder why she had let him stay in the first place. "But no building robots!" "Ok" "And you can't be mean and act evil!" "Yep, got it."

Kimiko stared at Jack in complete awe. _"Why won't he disagree with me?" _"Well tell me a little about yourself Jack."

"Umm…ok…well, I'm rich, my parents are usually never around so they don't notice that I'm evil. They're usually on cruises or at fancy parties. I was born with red hair and red eyes, and my favorite Shen Gong Wu is the Monkey Staff!"

Kimiko had kinda already figured everything out except for the things about his parents. "I always figured your parents were evil like you and that they knew you were "evil". Do you think that the only reason you're evil is so that your parents will notice you?" Kimiko already knew the answer but she just wanted to here Jack say it. "Maybe, but being evil is tons of fun…. Well, its not so much fun…and I'm not very evil at all. Or strong, or smart. You guys always beat me. I'm…I'm pathetic!" Jack now looked at the ground looking like he was going to cry. "Jack…." Kimiko had no idea Jack had felt that way inside. " It takes a lot of courage and strength to admit something like that." With that Kimiko gave Jack a friendly hug and said, " Well we should get to bed. It's already 10pm!" "See you tomorrow!"

Little did Kimiko know she would not see Jack the next morning…

Wow, I'm so sorry that it was such a short chapter.

Chase: Well then why won't you write longer chapters or at least a chapter with me in it!

Oh stop your nagging Chase! You'll be in it very soon! Brrrrr…I'm freezing!

Chase: Well why don't you just (his face turn's red) Stop hugging me!

Oh stop complaining! Thanks everyone! Please keep reviewing!

Spicer's kitten


	3. Chapter 3

Weeeee! My third chapter! I'm happy!

Chase: Oh the joy…

I had a basketball game today and we won!

Chase: Who the heck cares? Can I be in the story yet?

Grrrr…Whatever here is my next chapter!

"_Hmph"_ Chase thought. _"The key to ruling the world is right there…." _Chase then carefully picked up the girl and walked back to his lair.

"Jack…Jack are you awake?" Kimiko asked slowly rubbing her eyes. But when she sat up she realized that she was not in her room anymore, but an entirely different place. She looked to her left and screamed "Eeeeeeeek!" Next to her was the master of evil, Chase Young, asleep beside her.

"What is it now?" Chase asked, still grumpy from being woken up. "Chase Young!" Kimiko instantly hopped out of bed and got into her fighting position.

"Now, now, Kimiko….I need you for my latest plan to conquer the world!" Chase now pulled Kimiko close to him as he got out of bed. "But, just incase you try to escape…" Kimiko heard a clicking sound and felt around her neck. It was a necklace that looked similar to Chase's belt.

"This necklace will prevent you from leaving my property or trying to take it off." Chase smiled as Kimiko frowned _"This is too easy."_ He thought.

(At the Xiaolin Temple)

"Master Fung! Kimiko is missing!" Yelled Raimundo as he ran into the room.

"This is most troubling…." Said Master Fung beginning to stroke his beard. "Well it could have been…Pandabubba, Katnappe, Hannibal bean, Wuya, Tubbimura or…." Raimundo stopped as all three boys (and an old man) realized who had really kidnapped Kimiko.

"Chase Young!"

(The lair of Chase Young)

Kimiko was sitting at a table with her breakfast in front of her. She didn't feel like comfortable eating because at the opposite end of the table was Chase sipping his soup. "_Ewwww…how can he really eat that stuff?"_ Kimiko thought quietly to herself. "After you eat something you should really wash up. You look filthy!" Kimiko was now very, very, upset at Chase's rude remark but she had to admit she was kind of dirty. So with that said, Kimiko quickly ate a piece of bacon and went back to her room for a nice, long bath.

"_I can't believe he said that! I know he's evil and everything but that was rude! Grrr…maybe a bath will calm me down…"_

Kimiko looked in her room and saw a door, as she opened it she realized that it was the bathroom. She went in, turned on the water, took off her monk uniform and slid in.

As Kimiko lay in the warm water she thought about Jack. She felt bad that the affect of the Harp hadn't worn off yet, she felt bad that he thought he was pathetic. (Although it was true…) Then she remembered what had happened during the showdown, she had tripped and Jack had saved her. _"Maybe Jack isn't as bad as I thought."_

(Somewhere in one of the hallways in chase's lair)

Chase silently walked to Kimiko's room. He was thinking of how rude he was to her and how he could apologize. Then all of the sudden he remembered something.

Flashback 

"_Weeeeeeee!" said the little Chase as his best friend Guan (Master Monk Guan) pushed him on the swing. "Ok, is it my turn yet Chase?" Asked the little version of Master Monk Guan. Suddenly a cute little girl ran up to Guan and Chase. She had red-orange hair and deep green eyes. "Chaaaaaaase! Something horrible has happened!" Guan stopped pushing Chase and asked, "What is it, Wuya?" He could never wait for anything! "Hannibal bean…he…he burned down the village…."_

_End Flashback_

He remembered the pain of loosing everything….his parents…his home…everything…When all of the sudden WHAM! He realized he walked right into Kimiko's door. Then he looked around making sure no one saw that. No one was there…._good_…with that he knocked on her door.

(Kimiko's room)

Kimiko had just gotten out of the bathtub when she heard a loud knock on her door. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it firmly around her body, and then she walked over to the door. She slowly opened it a crack and saw Chase.

"What do you want?" Chase could hear the scorn in her voice. "Umm…Uhhhh…Within one hour you are to meet me outside in the garden!" With that he slammed the door shut. "Oooook…that was weird!" Kimiko shrugged it off then decided to pick out what she was going to wear.

(At the Xiaolin Temple)

"Raimundo, partner, why are you so sad? We'll get Kimiko back, you'll see!" Clay tried to believe himself but it didn't work. " I don't know clay…I don't know…"

_Little did they know that someone had already left to save her…_

Woo hoo! I finished my third chapter…I think it was longer than usual!

Chase: Finally! It's about time that I got in the story!

The whole time I was typing I was listening to the Gorillaz. City's breakin' down on a camel's back. They just gotta go cause they don't know whack!

Chase: Noooo! No more singing! It burns!

Chase….You have no taste in music! Well please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! My 4th Chapter! You guys really liked my story? Oh thank you!

Chase: Wow….you talk more than Dojo!

You are really rude you know that Chase!

Chase: Awwww…I'm flattered!

I'll get you Chase…I'll get you…On with the story!

(Somewhere in the forest)

"Alright, lets see what we got here….The Reversing Mirror, the Shroud of Shadows, and the Serpents tail." As Jack took out a map to Chase's lair he remembered something._ "Maybe if he worked out more he wouldn't look like a scrawny old lady!" _ Jack winced as he remembered those painful words, why was he going to save her? She had never done anything for him, yet he felt the need to save her. "Serpents tail!" Then he flew off to Chase's lair.

(Chase's lair)

Kimiko was wearing what looked like a Japanese schoolgirl uniform. She had short, purple, hair that hung down to her shoulders gracefully. She then walked outside in the garden, slowly rubbing her choker that resembled Chase's belt.

"_Wow!" _She thought as she walked outside into the garden. She saw chase meditating in the garden next to a small pond. _"He looks so peaceful! I would be fooled into thinking he wasn't evil if I didn't know any better….He looks so…so…dreamy!"_ Then she mentally slapped herself, Chase Young, the Master of Evil, was not dreamy! (Hello! Wake up and smell the Lou-meng-lone soup! He is too! Duh!) "So you wanted to see me Chase?" Kimiko asked snapping out of her thoughts. "Yes…Kimiko, I have decided that you are the correct monk to help me take over the world….You and I are to be married within 3 weeks from now, so I can fulfil the prophecy and take over the world!" He then gave a small, evil, little grin, showing his sharp reptile-like teeth.

"Ok….wait what? MARRIED? NO WAY ! NOT GONNA HAPPEN !" After yelling with all her strength she then felt dizzy and fainted in a garden of red roses.

(Xiaolin Temple)

"My friends, Jack is gone!" Omi yelled so loudly that he could be heard across the world. "Yeah, so is the Serpents tail and the Shroud of Shadows." Said Raimundo still extremely depressed about losing Kimiko.

(MWAHAHAHA! My goal in life is to make Rai's life miserable! There are waaaaay to many KimxRai fics!)

"Well then we must go defeat Chase young and take back Kimiko! Then we can deal with Jack Spicer." Omi stated it like it was a brilliant plan that wouldn't fail. "Well then, what are we waiting for? I'll go round up Dojo then we can go find Chase and Kimiko!" Yelled Clay already running to find Dojo and explain what had happened.

(Chase's lair)

Kimiko awoke to find herself in a beautiful room. She quietly sat up and found no sign of Chase. _"Thank Goodness he's not here!"_ She thought. Then the door opened and one of Chase's pet lions, holding a small piece of paper in its mouth, walked over to her.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_You fainted when we were in the garden. This will be your new room. Around 6pm please meet me in the dinning room for dinner. Please wear something nice and bring your appetite._

Chase Young 

She then remembered that she had felt dizzy and fainted before. She decided she would wear the pink and yellow Kimono. (The one she wore in the episode "Tangled Web") She quickly brushed her hair and left it down. As she walked down the hallway she felt strange. She didn't mind being here with Chase, she didn't miss the temple, either. She felt like a trader…. "Kimiko, you look lovely tonight…." said Chase young in an eerily romantic tone of voice. "Please sit next to me." He said as he pulled out a chair for her. As she was about to sit down she heard her voice being called. "KIMIKOOOOOO!" Just then Jack flew threw the wall and landed on the floor next to Chase.

"What are you doing here you worm?" Chase shouted becoming the lizard version of himself. "I'm here to……to save Kimiko!" Jack yelled back, surprisingly brave sounding. "Hmph! Lets see how you are without that Harp music stuck in your head!" With that said he hit the Heck out of Jack. (sad….so sad…I'm sorry Jack!) "Nooooooo! Jack! Stop it Chase, just stop it!" Kimiko screamed running to Jack's lifeless body and started to cry. "Don't hurt him anymore Chase, please don't!" Chase then turned back into his human form. "As you wish…." Chase then walked out of the room leaving Kimiko alone with Jack. "Jack….Jack can you hear me? Jack!" Kimiko now placed Jack in her arms, crying and desperately trying to wake Jack up from the deep sleep that he was in….

Waaaaa! Why? Why did I have to hurt Jack so bad?

Chase: I don't know….

Jack! Oh and I wasn't gonna write this chapter till' I had 20 reviews but I couldn't wait any longer…

Thanks for reading and please review!

Spicer's kitten


	5. Chapter 5

'Ello everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I've been kinda busy with stuff.

Chase: Ha, like staring at pictures of Murdoc and 2D from Gorillaz. You are obsessed with cartoon men…. how pathetic.

Do you want to die young, Chase? I can do things….scary things…

Chase: Gulp…ummm…help!

Mwahahaha…move along now folks. There is nothing to see here… (On with the story!)

(A cell in Chase's lair)

He was alone…He was alone in the darkness…He could her Kimiko crying but he wasn't quiet sure why. He knew he had went to rescue her, but why? Why did he, Jack Spicer, want to rescue the enemy?

He woke to find himself in a cell, he was captured by Chase. "What the heck happened to me? Why do I have so many cuts and bruises?" He slowly sat down and passed out again, for he was too tired to try to recall what had happened.

(Kimiko and Chase's room)

"_Chase? Chase, where are you? Why did you hurt Jack? Why did you kidnap me? Why am I here?"_ "WHA, where am I?" Kimiko awoke to find herself in her room, it was only a dream. But she was still worried about Jack…was he okay? She then felt someone wrap their arms around her, It was Chase. "Chase…Chase, wake up." She whispered softly into his ear. "What….Kimiko…yes, what is it?" He asked, slowly waking up.

He was extremely tired, since Kimiko had been crying all night. "Chase…why did you hurt Jack so badly last night? Was it really necessary?" Chase did not answer but only got out of bed and said, "I'm going to start feeding the lions now, if you are really interested in seeing Jack, he is downstairs in one of the cells. After Chase had left she decided that she wouldn't go see him today, she didn't want to anger him any more than he already was.

(On dojo)

"Well there it is, Chase Young's lair." Said Dojo sounding a little scared. As they landed Dojo shrunk back to his normal size and hid in Clay's hat. "Come on guys! We gotta go rescue Kimi!" Spoke Raimundo softly, trying to figure out a way to get inside.

"Ok, ok, grasp your horses! GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Raimundo didn't bother to correct Omi's misuse of slang, but instead quietly jumped into the portal with the rest of his friends to go save Kimiko.

(The place where Chase keeps his lions)

Chase was feeding the lions but not really paying any attention to what he was doing. He was thinking about Kimiko again. _"Why did you hurt Jack so badly? Was it really necessary?"_ Did she actually care about Jack? Or was it just her good nature to care about people when they're in need? Then Chase realized that he had poured too much milk in the dish because there was milk all over the floor and on his shoes.

As he sighed and began to clean it up he felt a painful kick to his face which caused him to fall backwards onto the ground on his back. "GIVE KIMIKO BACK, OR ELSE!" Yelled Raimundo in full rage. "Like I would give her back that easily, I need her to fulfill the legend!" Yelled back Chase as he quickly got up and punched Raimundo in the stomach. (A/N: Whoo! Fight Time!)

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!"

"Lasso Boa Boa!"

Chase easily stopped the attacks from Omi and Clay. But now that all 3 monks were on the floor, he did not expect Kimiko to rush in and see her friends bruised and bloody. Neither did he expect Jack to sneak up behind him and hit him over the head with a rusty pipe. (A/N: Oh my gosh Chase! I'm soooo sorry!) "J..Jack?" Asked Kimiko, shocked of what he had done. "Umm…I felt like…like I just had to save you…but I don't know why! I kinda saved you without knowing what I was doing!"

Kimiko sighed and then told Jack about EVERYTHING that had happened. Him getting hypnotized to Kimiko asking why Chase had attacked him. When Jack realized that Kimiko had to marry Chase Young, he was determined to not let it happen. Unfortunately, one of Chase's lions dragged Jack, Rai, Omi, and Clay to the jail cells until Chase would decide what would be their punishment.

(Chase and Kimiko's room)

Chase awoke to find himself lying in his bed. When he opened his eyes he saw Kimiko sitting on a chair close by with a worried look on her face. He also noticed that the top of his head had been wrapped in bandages, exactly where Jack had hit him. _"Maybe she doesn't care about Jack after all…"_ He began to feel better so he got up, walked over to the door, gave her a quick smile, and said "Thanks."

"_The nerve of that guy!"_ Kimiko thought. She was fed up with his snotty attitude. Then Kimiko finally realized something, would she really marry Chase? Or would she escape with her friends? She thought about it some more then she noticed something. Were Raimundo, Jack and Chase all fighting over her? They were…._But who did she truly love?_

Yeaaah! I finished! That took forever to type, so you guys better be happy! And a couple things before I go. Okay, 1- I am dedicating this chapter to all my friends and fans from fanfic, I love getting all your reviews and talking to you! 2- Does anyone love Gorillaz? Cos you can't blame me for staring at them…they're awesome!

Chase: I knew it! You were staring at them!

Remember that little talk we had Chase? Don't make me hurt you…mwahaha…

Chase: Fine, fine, I won't say anything!

And 3, My Birthday was April 6th. Haha that has nothing to do with anything but still…So thanks for reading and please review! Cos my goal is to get at least 50 reviews before the story ends.

Spicer's Kitten


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER….I'm such a lazy person.

Jack: Hey guys! Chase is currently..ummm…gone for a while (Read author notes from last chapter) So Trinity (a.k.a. Spicer's Kitten) decided to let me help out.

Oh yes, indeed Jack 3 Anyway….I'm back and super dedicated to my story now. So, without further adu, I give you the sixth chapter of….Her Choice!

Jack: And she's been forgetting the disclaimer….so no, sadly she doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown. sigh of relief

(One of the many rooms in Chase's lair)

Kimiko stood up and paced back and fourth. She had a lot on her mind.

"_Give Kimiko BACK! OR ELSE!" Raimundo had said that. Did she like Raimundo? No…he was close to her, but only like an annoying brother. Nothing More._ (Yaaaay!)

"Um…I felt like…like I just had to save you….but I don't know why!" Jack had said that to her after he fought Chase Young. Did she like Jack? This made her think hard. "Hmmm…Jack is kinda cute, and he isn't too evil…maybe".

"Fine…as you wish…" Chase hadn't argued with her once during her entire stay! That bothered her. Why didn't he ever disagree? He probably only wanted her so he could rule the world. The nerve of that guy! "Oh gosh….what should I do?"

"I guess I should go see the guys…sort things out…Maybe Rai doesn't like me like that after all." Kimiko walked down the enpty dark hallways when she suddenly heard Chase's voice. "I wonder what he's talking about…No, I shouldn't be snooping around. But one little peek wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Kimiko quietly snuck over to the door and opened it a crack. She saw Chase talking to one of his lions. "Who does Kimiko really care for anyway? She looked so worried when I hurt Jack, but she was taking care of ME after I got hit….And what about the dragon of the wind? Gah! The wedding is tomorrow! I must go get everything ready."

"_Uhoh…he's coming this way!"_ Kimiko ran down the hallway and took a sharp turn. She quickly looked around to find a set of stair leading downstairs to the Prison cells. Then began to go down them slowing up a bit.

(Raimundo's jail cell)

"Gosh..How did Chase Young do that? I should have won!" Raimundo was sitting down in his cell as Kimiko sped down the stairs. He glaced up and smiled sheepishly. "Oh hey Kimi, what's up?"

"Rai, I guess I should tell you before I get caught down here. Chase Young is forcing me to marry him so he can fufill a legend and rule the world. The wedding is tomorrow…you guys need to get out of here, and fast!" Kimiko then took in a huge breath of air, waiting for his response.

"MARRIED! You Kimi? No…you can't get married. Especially not to that lizard! Who will be our dragon of Fire at the Xiaolin Temple? (Ohoh, I will, I will!)" Raimundo then blushed a bit. " And you can't because…because I love you Kimiko!" Kimiko's face turned pink, then pale. _"Oh no…now I'm gonna hurt his feelings..okay Kimi…stay calm.."_

"Really Rai? Well…wow…I'm so sorry but I could never love you any more than a brother. I'm sorry, please explain everything to the others, okay? And good luck.". With Raimundo's heart broken and Kimiko feeling a bit guilty, she left to go visit Jack's cell.

(Jack Spicer's jail cell)

Jack had heard everything that Kimiko had said to Raimundo, so he was both excited and nervous all at once. _"She doesn't like that loser Raimundo, but that doesn't mean that she likes me…wait, she's coming!"_

Kimiko silently walked into the room, frownind slightly after what had happened. Jack's eyes almost popped out of his skull. Her beauty alone could make any guy fall in love. "Kimiko! You're okay! I'm so glad that-" Jack metally slapped himself, he couldn't let her know he cared. " I mean, what are you doing here you Xiaolin Loser?"

"It's alright Jack, I know that the Heart Harp hasn't entirely worn off yet. How are you doing? Chase really beat you to a pulp a few days ago." The truth was that after Chase beat him up, the Harp had completely worn off. But Jack was too afraid of rejection, he didn't want her to know he cared….at least…not yet anyway.

"I'm fine. After all Kimiko, did you really expect anyone to hurt, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, dark prince of the underworld!" And with that he began to do his trademark evil laugh.

Kimiko smiled and began to chuckle. Jack was starting to act like his old self again. "Jack…I have something that I need to tell you…" Jack became quiet, as Kimiko walked closer to him until she was inches apart from him. (Due to the bars of the jail cell) He looked into her calm blue eyes… "Jack, I-

"Kimiko! Where are you?" Yelled Chase in the hallway upstairs "I have something to tell you!" Kimiko sighed. "I'll be back later Jack." And with that headed for the stairs.

"_W-wow…I wonder what she was going to say?She looked so beautiful and she was so close to me." _Jack sat back down on the cold ground, and blushed as he watched Kimiko leave for the stairs.

(Upstairs)

Kimiko dashes up the stairs and down the hallway until she found Chase waiting for her. "I've decided what the punishment of your fellow monks will be. They will be forced to attend the ceremony. After all…we do need witnesses." With that Chase smirked and brought Kimiko close to him.

"Kimiko, Kimiko…how is it if Hannibal took my emotions, that I still find you so special?" He began to stroke her hair.

Kimiko looked at Chase completely shocked. "Y-you do?" Kimiko had thought that Chase only needed her to fufill the legend and rule the world. She never even thought for a minute that Chase Young actually liked her!

"Of course I do, you're beautiful, smart, gifted, funny. It's like you're perfect. An angel. Just a glance could make any man fall in love with you Kimiko." Chase then looked into her eyes, she could see deep within his that he wasn't lying to her.

"Chase….that's so sweet…" And with that they slowly kissed. With Chase stroking Kimiko's raven black hair and Kimiko still in complete awe from the first thing he said. As they broke away, she headed for her room. She slowly changed and sunk into her bed, forgetting only a couple minutes about her friends and Jack.

She then thought about her options yet again…_would she marry Chase? Or would she leave with her friends? Did she love Chase or Jack? She had to make up her mind…the ceremony was tomorrow! She prayed that she would decide before the wedding. Then she drifted asleep, her dreams invaded by shadowy figures and mysterious whispers…._

Wooot! I finished it! That took me forever to type out! I had to bring my dinner to the computer so I could finish it!

Jack: Hey, pass the pasta.

What? Oh sure, here. passes plate Anyway, looks like I'll be getting 50 reviews after all. Yaaaay!

Jack: She secretly wants 100 but she doubts her abitities in writing. Help out the cause, tell all of your Xiaolin Showdown friends about the story and let them review!

Jaaaack, shut up. Anyway, me and Jack are gonna go now. Please review! And the next chapter shall be up soon! This is Spicer's Kitten, signing out. Sayonara everyone!

Spicer's Kitten


	7. Update on Story

So, sorry no new chapter, but a quick update.

I will (hopefully) be continuing this story now.  
At least, I'm willing to try and finish it before leaving fanfiction.  
Although I've found myself saying I'd leave before, I've found, here I am again!  
But the old chapters horrible text and everything are annoying me, so I might go back and edit those too.

So thanks to all those people that keep reviewing my old story, in which the emails pour in and remind me that I'm not done with this monster I've created.  
See you with a new chapter somewhat soon!

_Much Love,  
_Trinity ("Spicer's Kitten")

P.S. Might have a name change soon. It's rather upsetting me, since it's so old.


End file.
